trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
FlushedRuler
- (9 Sweeps)= - (108 ((Current)) Sweeps)= }} |-|AB▼= - (9 Sweeps)= - (108 ((Current)) Sweeps)= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - God Tier= }} |-|Dead= |caption =Hhoooorraayy. Aannootthheerr bboorriinngg ddaayy aass eemmppeerroorr... |aka = His High Illustrious Imperial Ruler |title = Bard of Heart |age = 108 Solar Sweeps |screenname = flushedRuler |style = Ttaallkkss aallmmoosstt eexxaaccttllyy lliikkee hhiiss ddeesscceennddaanntt, wwiitthhoouutt tthhee V''. |zodiac = Abyss |specibus = tridentkind |modus = Why would you need a modus when you're the all-powerful ruler of Alternia? |relations = Sefaeo Abyssf - Descendant |home = A giant underwater palace |planet = Land of Gold and Lava |like = Gold, piercings, being emperor (somewhat), being visited by Sefaeo |hate = Judging by blood color, criticism |music = *COMING SOON* }} Introduction '''Be the all-powerful ruler of Alternia' Wwhhaatt ddooeess iitt mmaatttteerr? EVERYTHING. The name that you were wriggled with was RÈGLES ABYSSF, but now you go by HIS HIGH ILLUSTRIOUS IMPERIAL RULER, which clearly violates the 8-letter name code. But you can do it, because you're freaking boss around here, and, frankly, there isn't anyone within a billion light-year radius that can tell you otherwise. Literally. You are in complete and utter control of everything that happens on Alternia. There's not much to tell about you other than you were wriggled the first male troll in the history of Alternia with fuchsia blood and you lived the first six sweeps of your life in total comfort. When you were nine sweeps old, the empress who preceded you killed your lusus. You learned self-dependence and stuff. So you were never really spoiled. Of course, then, you sought her out and made her, say, "sleep with the fishes". So, since there were no other heirs or heiresses to the throne, you were forced onto the throne by the people. Of course, that sound was about 102 Sweeps ago. It's old history. But still, you're still repairing Alternia from the last empress. She basically left you a mess to inherit. You want to unite all of the trolls and teach them to not judge by blood color. Is that too much to ask? Apparently, yes. But that won't stand in your way. You also owned the universally famous company known as Coca Cola first. It's produced a vast line of sugary elixirs that are shipped all over the universe, but your main buyer was Earth, a few universes away. Some dimwit down there decided to steal your recipes, thus stealing your company. He named his company PepsiCo. It tastes almost exactly like Cola. You ca't really tell the difference. Little jerk. One more reason why you want to go to Earth and enslave humans. But you won't do that. Because you're still making way too much money off of them. ;) Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery Règles Epic mode.png|Epic Mode Activate Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Violet Blood Category:TObUsCuS101 Category:YinandYangstuck